


The Feeling of Love

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: The Feelings of Life [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Biting, Bonding, Collars, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Intersex Omegas, Jason's Mouth, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Past Rape/Noncon, Nesting, Omega Tim Drake, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Size Difference, Smut, Sweet Talking, mentions of triggers, this is their happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Seven years was a long time, and they had grown both individually and as a couple during that time. Jason’s heart still quickened when he thought about how the years had passed. Tim was his best friend, his confidant, his lover, and now… Now Tim was his husband.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Feelings of Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617892
Comments: 41
Kudos: 403





	The Feeling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: … None? Surprisingly? The ‘past rape’ is only implied, because there is one sentence about how they avoid one of Tim’s triggers. That is literally it. Woo! (If you’re just jumping in, however, please heed the warnings in the other stories if you read them)
> 
> Hello again! You can thank quarantine for the speediness of this post (everyone doing okay out there?). I know I promised you 100% fluffy smut, but this turned out to be like… 50% fluffy smut, and 50% fluff, so if you just want the fluff, the first half should be safe for you, but stop when you see oOo. 
> 
> This is all that I have planned for this verse… I honestly didn’t think I’d write even this much, but I’m incredibly happy and grateful for the response and inspiration I’ve gotten from this series. I *might* add a chapter with Jay’s POV to Safety, but tbh, I’m kinda looking forward to moving on to other WIPs (see end notes). Either way, thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!! I’ve done a happy dance for each and every one of them, and appreciate all you quiet lurkers out there as well. ;)
> 
> Massive thank you to feriswheel, who is the bestest beta in the entire world and is just overall the best person ever (and a freaking fantastic artist). I would NOT have been able to give you guys this much content without her! I also never would have noticed that I spelled my username wrong here… It has been corrected XD
> 
> Call your dentists, folks! This stuff will give you cavities! ;)

Jason clicked the door shut with a heavy sigh and spent an extra couple of seconds bolting the door to collect himself. His life was normally pretty hectic. Between intense cases that took him across states and the drama his family could cook up, it was safe to say that busy and stressed were normal states of being. That said, it had been a  _ long _ time since he felt as tired as he currently was.

Feeling a bit more settled in his skin, he turned around and felt his heart soar. Tim was still wearing his slacks and a button up, but the top two buttons had long since been undone. Tim’s hair was half pulled into a knot at the back of his head, wild wisps escaping and getting into his eyes as he worked to put their groceries for the week away. 

Seven years was a long time, and they had grown both individually and as a couple during that time. Jason’s heart still quickened when he thought about how the years had passed. Tim was his best friend, his confidant, his lover, and now… now Tim was his husband.

Tim glanced up, catching Jason watching him, and glanced around as if Jason had eyes for anything else in the room. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Smiling, Jason walked up and hooked a hand around his waist, pulling the Omega in until he was securely tucked under Jason’s chin. “I’m just reminiscing. Thinking about how gorgeous you are and how lucky I am.”

He didn’t need to see Tim’s face to know he was blushing brightly at the compliments. Some things never changed, and Tim always grew flustered when he was praised.

“You’re a massive sap, and the only reason anyone thinks you’re a tough guy is because you’ve got that badge,” Tim grumbled into his collarbone. 

“Yup. And this massive sap is gonna go get our room ready, unless you need help in here?”

Pulling back, Tim shook his head, face only growing more red. “I got this. You go get,” he waved a hand, floundering adorably, “ready.”

“Okay.” Jason grinned and couldn’t stop himself from ducking down to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. Husband. God, he would never grow tired of that word.

After grabbing the large duffle and suitcase that had been abandoned by the couch, he made his way through the cabin to get to the master suite. The cabin was located in the woods an hour west of Gotham, on loan to them from Bruce. Despite how unconventional their relationship was, Jason and Tim had decided they wanted to be traditional for the wedding. Traditional in that it was timed to line up with Tim’s preheat, and they would bond afterwards. 

Next week they’d go on their actual honeymoon, up to Niagara and then through Vermont and New Hampshire, because neither of them had ever tried exploring the wilderness. This week though…

Jason took a deep breath as he set the bags to the side in the master suit. This week was about bonding, reaffirming that bond, and seeing Tim through his heat. That started with building a nest.

The bed was big—at least king-sized with some extra space at the foot—and it smelled depressingly of sterile lavender detergent. That would be the first thing to change.

He reached up and started squeezing the glands on either side of his neck, encouraging them to start producing more pheromones without emotional agitation. Repeating the process with his wrists, he worked to get his shirt unbuttoned and off, then rubbed his own scent into his skin. With that done, he stripped off the comforter and flopped onto the sheets.

Feeling more than a little giddy, he rucked the top sheet out of the way and rolled around to spread his scent into the bedding. The lavender detergent used on the pillow cases was a bit harder to change, but thoroughly rubbing his face into the pillows seemed to do the trick. 

With the bed suitably saturated in his scent, he hopped back up and unzipped the duffle bag full of their nesting supplies. Blankets from their bed at home, spare sheets for later, and clothes Tim had kindly stolen from various friends over the years. An Air Force sweatshirt that smelled like both Kon and Cassie, three different t-shirts and a pair of leggings from Stephanie, a blanket that used to belong to Bart, and… Jason couldn’t hold back his snort when he pulled out what had to be one of Babs’ sweaters. Barbara’s contribution to last year’s nest had been a different shirt, and Jason wasn’t sure if it was funnier to imagine Tim trading clothes with Barbara, or him sneaking around and trading one stolen article for another. 

He ended up sorting the supplies into three piles: sheets, blankets, and comforting scents. He pulled out the denning panels from the base of the bedframe and locked them into place, closing in the mattress with short padded sides to either side of the bed. The foot of the bed was still open so they could get on and off easily, but enclosing the space would do a lot to sooth Tim’s instincts later.

With that done, Jason started working on actually building the nest, weaving the blankets together and tucking the clothes around the edges where they hopefully wouldn’t get dirty or contaminated by heat scents.

Nest building was an art more than anything else, a mix of instincts and practice and skill. Not everyone was good at it, and not everyone cared. All Omegas had different preferences too, so Jason had made a point of knowing what Tim liked from his nests before ever trying to make one. Now, it was less about making a nest the same way Tim would, and more about trying to do small things to pleasantly surprise him. 

He was adding the finishing touches when a soft rap on the doorframe pulled his attention away from the bed. Tim stood there, leaning against the doorway and watching him with a fond smile.

“Hey,” Jason said, grinning. He scooted back and hopped down from the bed.

“Hi.” Tim tilted his head back, letting Jason get into his space and loop an arm around his waist. “You almost done?”

“Yup. All finished.” He pulled Tim closer, curling around his husband to rub his cheek against the top of Tim’s head and scent him. He felt so small in Jason’s arms, and smelled so good… Tim’s preheat had started that morning, and at this point, he was starting to smell sugar sweet. “How ‘bout you?”

Tim hummed, nuzzling into the embrace and curling his hands around Jason’s bare shoulders. “Done.” 

“It’s getting late.” It was kind of a non-statement. Jason had been awake since 9 a.m, and a glance at the clock confirmed they were closing in on 2 a.m. If he was tired, there was no way Tim wasn’t exhausted as well.

“Mm,” Tim said, humming again. “You just want me to check out your nest.”

A smile pulled at Jason’s lips. “Maybe.” 

Grinning, Tim pulled away without saying anything else. He didn’t hesitate approaching the bed, and reached the foot before letting out a soft laugh and glancing back.

“You color coordinated it?”

Jason smirked. “You know it, babybird. Had to make it special for you.” All of the blankets he had packed were black or grey, with red sheets to accent. The stolen clothing items that didn’t match his color scheme had all been tucked out of sight, and Jason was more than a little proud of how good it looked.

Tim shook his head, but went back to poking around the bed and inspecting the nest. He didn’t actually climb into it at any point, though he did his best to lean over the sideboards to smell what scents Jason had incorporated. 

When he was finished, he moved back to the foot of the bed and waited for Jason to join him.

“Do you accept my nest, Omega?”

Tim’s mouth twitched at the overly traditional question, but he didn’t otherwise laugh at it. “I accept your nest, Alpha.”

“And do you accept me?”

“I accept you, Jason.”

Jason felt a thrill travel through him, even though he had expected the response. “May I take care of you, my Omega?”

That earned a snort. “Are you going to start quoting  _ Persuasion _ to me next?”

“No. But only if you sit on the bed for me.” 

Tim huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” He darted to the bathroom before Tim could respond, working quickly so Tim wouldn’t have a chance to act on his curiosity.

When he walked back into the bedroom with a damp towel, he could practically  _ see _ Tim biting back his questions. They had talked about the endgame thoroughly, but Tim had given Jason free reign on everything up to that point, and Jason had been beyond thrilled at the chance to pamper his soon-to-be-mate.

Tim seemed to catch on to what he planned when Jason brought the washcloth up to his face, and rolled his eyes. “I can wash my own face, you know.”

“Let me?” He caught the look of surprise that crossed Tim’s face, and rushed to explain. “You can, if you really want to, but we don’t normally do all this stuff and…” He shrugged. “I’d like to. Just for tonight.”

Nodding slowly, Tim leaned into the touch of the cooling cloth as Jason brought it up to his face. He carefully rubbed at Tim’s skin, working to wash off the layer of makeup that had been applied that morning before moving on to work at the dark accents on Tim’s eyes. The soap he had applied to the corner of the washcloth earlier advertised ‘no tears makeup remover,’ but Jason wasn’t willing to risk it and quickly wiped up any lingering soap with a clean part of the washcloth. 

Washing off professionally applied makeup was a bit of a pain in the ass, though, and Jason ended up having to get up to rinse out the washcloth several times, much to Tim’s amusement. 

Eventually, after far longer than he had planned, Tim was fresh-faced and smiling, clearly holding back laughter at Jason’s frustrated huffs.

“You should try putting it on,” he said, his tone teasing. 

“Been there, done that, you literally have to pay me first,” Jason replied, laughing. He tossed the damp cloth to the side to be cleaned up later and kneeled in front of Tim. Tapping Tim’s calf, he said, “Give me your foot.”

Looking bemused, Tim lifted his foot and let Jason direct it until it was pressed flat to Jason’s chest. He gently caressed Tim’s leg, following the pressed line of his slacks down to his shoe and started untying the laces. 

Working Tim’s shoe off, he set it aside and slipped the sock off as well. He gestured for Tim’s other foot and repeated the process and then stood up. Trailing his fingers over Tim’s thighs and up along his sides, his hands came to rest against his husband’s shoulders. 

Jason locked eyes with Tim and brushed his thumb into the open collar of Tim’s shirt, caressing the metal band beneath. It was three strands of braided metal, two black, one red, with the red strand creating a Celtic dara knot in the center—the symbol for strength. Tim had given lots of input about what he wanted in his collar and Jason had picked out the design. Tim was nothing if not the embodiment of strength.

Nimble fingers worked to undo the rest of the buttons on Tim’s dress shirt, and Tim joined in to help pull it up from where it had been firmly tucked into his pants all day. He let his touch linger as he pushed the shirt off Tim’s narrow shoulders, trying to convey the depth of the emotions swelling within him that refused to become words. 

Tim’s undershirt went next, involving just a little bit of a scramble before both shirts were tossed to the side of the room where they’d remain out of the way. 

“Stand up for me?” Jason kept his tone soft, not willing to break the peaceful quiet that had descended upon them.

Tim must have had similar thoughts in mind, as he stood up instead of verbally responding. 

Unfastening Tim’s slacks was easy. Continuing higher brain functions at the sight of his lace panties was  _ not _ easy. Jason felt like the very air had been sucked out of his lungs, because Tim owned two sets of lingerie and rarely ever wore them on account of them being uncomfortable. This one was new. 

White synthetic lace that was soft to the touch covered everything important, and Jason allowed himself only a moment of distraction before pulling Tim’s pants down the rest of the way. 

Helping Tim step out of his pants, he offered a rakish grin. “You know, I was just planning on sleeping tonight, and you’re making it very difficult for me to not scrap that plan.”

Tim chuckled, holding onto his shoulders for balance. “Oh? We’re sleeping?”

“Yup.” Jason threw the pants in the same direction Tim’s shirts had ended up, but stayed on his knees at Tim’s feet. “It’s late, we’re both exhausted, and we’ve only got a few hours 'till your heat really hits, so I’d like to make the most of them.”

Tim smiled even as his shoulders sagged in exhaustion. “That sounds like a good plan.”

“But first…” He sat up on his knees, putting himself about eye-level with Tim’s stomach, and caught Tim’s hands in his own. “First you’re going to listen, because this is important and I want to start this marriage right.”

Tim peered down at him, clearly confused, but didn’t try to stop him.

“Timothy Drake-Todd. You are the love of my life, and I am honored to be your husband. Will you also accept me as your Alpha?”

“I will.” The confusion intensified, because they had been discussing this for more than two  _ years _ and had both already said as much in their vows.

“Okay.” Jason let go and pushed himself to his feet. “Up you go, it’s time for bed.”

The unexpected turnabout startled a laugh out of Tim. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he said, grinning.

“I thought you were going to give me another speech.” Tim crawled up onto the bed, head twisted around to watch Jason undress. “Or confess your undying love for me again.”

Snorting, Jason kicked his shoes off and pushed all the discarded clothes and shoes into a pile in the corner. “I already did that. Twice. We don’t have a recording of my proposal, but we definitely have the vows. Besides, I have an entire week to  _ show _ my undying love for you.” The teasing leer in his voice made sure Tim knew exactly what kind of love he meant. 

Tim groaned despairingly into his pillow. “You are  _ impossible _ .” He lifted his head to glare at Jason over his shoulder while the Alpha clambered up onto the bed. 

“If I’m impossible, then you’re my mission, and together, we’re a Tom Cruise franchise.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Tim yelled into the pillow.

Jason laughed and flopped down next to Tim, pulling him close. He fought with the sheet and blanket for a brief second. “You know you love my pickup lines.”

“I don’t know how I ever thought you were normal,” Tim complained, leaning back into the hold as Jason made sure they were suitably tucked in.

“Easy. I didn’t tell you any of my pickup lines until after you agreed to let me cook for you. There’s no backing out after that.”

Tim grumbled half-heartedly, but didn’t deny it, and Jason looped his other arm around him to cuddle him closer.

Spooning had been one of the iffy areas earlier in their relationship. Having an Alpha at his back was almost always a trigger, and Tim would probably never be able to truly present without panicking, but they had found that as long as Tim could look up and see him, they were generally in the clear. 

Burrowing into the juncture of Tim’s neck and shoulder, Jason nosed against Tim’s collar and placed a kiss to the warm metal. In the morning, they would bond for life, and he was content to sleep with Tim in his arms for now.

“I love you, babybird.”

“I love you too, Jay.”

oOo

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains when Jason woke up. He felt warm and comfortable, but the heavy, syrupy scent of heat filled the space, and Tim felt feverish where he was pressed against Jason’s side. They had slept through the grace period, and he had no doubt Tim had to be aching even if the pain hadn’t started broadcasting in his scent.

“Tim?”

A groggy grumble confirmed Tim was at least awake, if not happy about it.

“Do you want to brush your teeth?”

“ _ Yes _ .” 

The annoyed hiss was expected and made Jason chuckle as he pushed himself up.

He had set up everything last night, so it was simply a matter of handing Tim the mouthwash and spit cup, then trading the cup for a toothbrush. Real tooth brushing was best saved for the lulls between heatwaves, but they had found a happy medium over the years with trial and error. Mouthwash rinse, spit, brush, mouthwash rinse, spit, and finally a water rinse—because menthol around private parts was no fun. 

It had the added benefit of helping Jason wake up a bit more. By the time he had put everything back on the nightstand, Tim was curled into himself and grimacing in pain. 

Dropping his voice down to a soft rumble, he started purring. “Oh, shhh, I’ve got you, Timmy,” he said, closing the distance between them and pulling Tim into his arms. With Tim’s face pressed against his neck, Jason wormed a hand in against his abdomen. The muscles there were tense from whatever cramping Tim was experiencing, and Jason did his best to soothe the ache by firmly dragging the heel of his hand in outward movements. 

Tim relaxed slowly, his legs uncurling to give Jason more room to work. He was visibly hard in the lace panties, and Jason had to remind himself to be patient and not stray further down until Tim gave him the go ahead. A go ahead which came in the form of a hot mouth sucking at his neck.

Jason couldn’t hold back his groan of pleasure, wrapping his arms around Tim and tugging him closer.

“You good, babybird?”

“Mhmm.” Tim hummed the affirmative against his neck, but made no move to pull away from where his tongue was lapping against Jason’s scent glands.

“You sure?” He had to double check. It was standard at this point.

Tim pulled away from Jason’s neck. “Yeah,” he whispered, breath hot against Jason’s neck, and went back to marking up the space he would bite later.

“God, I love you,” Jason said, groaning and falling backwards, forcing Tim to let go and shift until he was straddling the Alpha. “C’mere, babybird.” 

He pulled Tim into a filthy kiss, sucking Tim’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently while his hands stroked up and down Tim’s sides. Releasing Tim’s lip, he sealed their mouths together and teased the seam of Tim’s lips with his tongue. Tim was practically panting against him already, lips parted as if asking Jason to take advantage, hips grinding down against him in short bursts. 

He threaded one hand through Tim’s hair, controlling the angle of his head. Fucking his tongue up into Tim’s mouth in three sharp bursts, he shifted down to nip and suck under his jaw.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do with you?” he breathed out against Tim’s skin, smirking when he felt the uptick in Tim’s pulse under his lips. “I’m going to eat you out and tease you with my fingers. Not let you come until I get my mouth around you. Then I’m going to make love to you until you’re  _ begging _ for my knot, and when I give it to you? I’m gonna bite. Right. Here.” He scraped his teeth down the length of Tim’s neck, stimulating the already swollen glands and catching a mouthful of oily pheromones in the process. “How does that sound, sweetheart?”

“Jesus  _ christ _ .” Tim arched his head to the side, pressing into Jason’s grip to give him more space to lick up the length of his neck. “I think it sounds great.” He was breathless, chest heaving and eyes practically black with desire when Jason finally pulled back to look. “Except you won’t shut up and get on with it.”

The snark startled a laugh out of Jason, but it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He didn’t usually stall this long when Tim was in heat and had already given the go ahead. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get started.” He let his smile take on a more predatory edge, his hand moving down from Tim’s hair to support his back before he arched up and flipped them over.

Wasting no time, he worked his way down Tim’s torso with only a small pause to give each of his nipples some attention. It was only a cursory stop, however; Jason was well aware of how little patience his husband possessed this deep in a heat wave.

“ _ Babybird _ .” He nuzzled down into Tim’s crotch, bumping his nose against Tim’s clothed erection and breathing in the concentrated scent there. “You smell so good.” Running a finger down the line of his cock, Jason was not at all surprised by the wet lace behind Tim’s balls. “Soaked all the way through.”

Tim whined in response, lifting his hips when Jason prodded him so he could slide the damp panties off and toss them onto the floor. The heat smell was stronger here, sweet like honey and spring flowers, with a hint of the espresso that was more prominent in Tim’s normal scent. It had Jason’s instincts running wild with the need to protect, sooth, claim, bond,  _ breed _ , and he had to take a moment to calm himself before they got any further. 

His instincts hadn’t been this bad even the first time he had been with Tim for a heat—but that probably had a lot to do with the fact that the first heat had been spent platonically cuddling and this time he knew they would be bonding.

Feeling more clear headed, he moved back over Tim and lay down so he was level with Tim’s groin. It was a beautiful sight. 

Someone—probably Stephanie—had convinced him to shave instead of just trimming like usual, so Tim’s skin was pink and shiny with slick and arousal. His slit fluttered closed as he watched, likely because of Tim getting nervous from Jason’s gaze, and they couldn’t have  _ that _ , now could they? 

Jason licked up the inside of one thigh, then the other, giving Tim plenty of warning before he buried his face between Tim’s folds. The flavor was intense: concentrated heat scent with an underlying layer of musky-saltiness that usually accompanied slick. It was something he would never grow tired of.

Tracing his tongue around Tim’s opening, he moved in slow circles that teased at dipping into him, but never did. Reversing direction and lapping shallowly at his slit, Tim was squirming in frustration, both hands buried in Jason’s hair and tugging to try and get him deeper, to no avail. 

It wasn’t until his hips were twitching in aborted, rocking movements did Jason finally indulge him, driving his tongue into Tim all at once.

Tim gasped at the sudden intrusion, and there was a hint of voice behind the sound that made Jason smirk as much as he could with his mouth busy. Tim was quiet during sex for the most part, but if Jason was patient enough, he could get pretty loud when in heat, and Jason was nothing if not a patient man.

Mouth still at work, he slipped a finger into Tim where his tongue had been moments prior. The Omega didn’t give any visible sign of having noticed until he quirked it, pressing firmly into the nearest slick gland. Tim’s entire body quaked, though it wasn’t as big of a reaction as he could get pressing against Tim’s prostate, but the little trembles were what he wanted at this stage. 

He let his tongue lead the way to the base of Tim’s cock, which was flushed red and straining for release. It was a simple matter to work his way up the shaft with his mouth, paying special attention to the little cluster of nerves just below the head. Giving Tim no time to grow used to the sensation, he swallowed him down to the root in one move.

“Jay!” Tim convulsed beneath him, trying to thrust up against the heavy hand strategically placed against his hip while the other hand thrust into him quickly.

Jason held the position for a moment longer, even though he couldn’t breathe, before pulling his head up to suck at the tip. Bobbing his head, he set an uneven rhythm that caused Tim to spit out a litany of curses interspersed with variations of his name. Truthfully, he was impressed Tim was still capable of the brainpower needed to come up with some of them and made it his goal to suck harder the next time he went down.

Moving faster, he worked Tim higher and higher until Tim was whimpering and pulling at his hair. Slipping a second finger in while Tim was distracted, he twisted his wrist and pressed up into Tim’s prostate  _ hard _ , holding the pressure there as Tim dissolved into a blubbering mess. He throbbed inside Jason’s mouth, and Jason was quick to swallow around him when Tim came down his throat.

He pulled off with a wet pop and pulled his fingers out, causing Tim to whine at the loss. It was only a brief sound, however, as Jason crawled up to blanket Tim with his body and sealed their mouths together, letting Tim taste himself on Jason’s tongue. 

He couldn’t stop himself from rutting against Tim’s hip, his cock so hard it was starting to hurt.

“You ready, babybird?” His voice was rough, low and raw from taking Tim so deep, but it was well worth it.

“ _ God, _ yes. Please, Jason. Please, please,  _ please _ —” Tim broke off into a long keen when Jason pressed the head of his cock against him.

Locking eyes with Tim, he pushed in slowly. Heat surrounded him, and Jason couldn’t stop the possessive growl that started deep in his chest. Tim’s head rolled to the side, baring his neck in submission and earning a rumble of approval. 

“You’re so perfect, Tim. So gorgeous.” He nuzzled into Tim’s pulse point. “Gonna mark you up so the whole world knows you’re mine.”

Jason sucked at Tim’s bonding glands, smoothing his tongue over the bruise he had left earlier as he started to thrust into Tim. The collar was still on, resting low on Tim’s throat, and he tugged at it teasingly with his teeth. 

“Yours,” Tim groaned, “always yours. Only,” his breath hitched, “only yours.”

Tim’s feet locked behind him, urging him to thrust harder,  _ faster _ , and Jason had always had trouble saying no to his husband. Snapping his hips in, he thrust hard enough to jolt Tim up the bed with a shout. 

He boxed Tim, hooking his hands over the Omega’s shoulders and pulled him down, helping Tim meet his thrusts. 

“God, baby. You were made for me. Don’t know what I did to deserve you. Never letting you go.” Jason grunted as Tim clenched around him. “My babybird. My Omega.”

Tim whimpered at that, fingernails digging into the meat of Jason’s shoulders. “S-saved me,” he gasped out. 

Pressing his forehead to Tim’s, he rolled his hips in a hard grind. “No, sweetheart. You saved  _ me _ .”

He already felt halfway gone, with something deep in his gut spiraling tighter and tighter, so he reached down with one hand to lift Tim’s hips a little higher and improve the angle. The shift was enough to put him in range of Tim’s prostate, a fact he deduced by the way Tim’s eyes rolled back as he gave a soundless shout.

Barely three thrusts later, Tim was spasming around him, clamping down on a knot that wasn’t there and painting their abdomens with white. He let out a high pitched whine, grinding down for a knot that wasn’t quite there yet. 

Jason gasped, panting at the feeling of Tim milking his shaft, and thrust in to the hilt. The tightness in his pelvis snapped, his knot swelling quickly to lock them together. Gums aching, Jason gave into the instinct for the first time in his life and latched onto Tim’s neck just above the wedding collar. He bit hard enough to draw blood, jaw locking in place, and rode the waves of his orgasm as Tim went totally limp beneath him. 

It was impossible to know how much time had passed, but he was finally able to release the bite when Tim’s scent started to change and take on the first layers of mated Omega.

Tim used his newfound mobility to tilt his head, lifting up enough to seal his mouth around Jason’s own mating gland.

The bite hurt. A sharp pain that turned into a throbbing ache with the fading of the orgasmic haze he had fallen into. Even so, it made him so happy he felt tears prick his eyes. They were bonded. Mated for life, there to support each other through whatever hellfire might come.

Jason let out a soft laugh when Tim finally released him, shifting over to pepper kisses across his face.

“I love you. Love you so much, Tim. I’ll love you for the rest of my life,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Love you, too,” Tim slurred, still not fully back to earth, but the words didn’t mean any less for it. 

After all, love had gotten them this far, and there was no doubt in Jason’s mind that love would continue to carry them through the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion: Hope you enjoyed the Feelings of Life!! For those interested, I am currently working on a JayTim A/B/O multichap fic (it’s almost 70k and I’m *maybe* halfway done). It was inspired by an unholy combination of The Island (the 2007 movie) and, to a smaller degree, Fallout Shelter (the game). Once I get it more fleshed out, I’ll start uploading chapters here (I’m thinking around June? Ish?), but if enough people are interested I might start doing Six Sentence Sundays on Tumblr (I’m bionerd2point0 there too!) to give you guys out-of-context pieces. Let me know if that’s something you’re interested in!


End file.
